You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone
by iwantproof
Summary: Post season 5. A series of events leading up to Jack's realization of his mistake. Oneshot. JackChloe


" Jack, I'm quitting CTU," Chloe told him, although she could not meet his eyes.

Jack looked as though he had been shot.

"What?" he gasped.

" I'm sorry, but I can't work here any more," Chloe replied, still shifting her gaze.

" Why not? I realize this day has been stressful, but we got through it right?" Jack tried to grin.

" I can't keep doing this. I lost one of my only friends today, the guy I was sleeping with turned out to be a mole, and…" Chloe trailed off.

What didn't come out of her mouth was the real reason for her departure. She was in love with Jack Bauer, and all though he valued her as a friend, he was in love with Audrey Raines.

She could not watch Jack and Audrey be together; it just hurt too much. But she would never interfere with their relationship, for as long as Jack was happy, she would be ok. He would just have to be happy without her.

" And what?"

" Nothing Jack. Don't make this any harder than this is."

An awkward silence followed, before Jack took her in his arms. She enjoyed the warmth and safety of being close to him, before she regretfully pulled away.

" I'm gonna get some sleep Jack. Thanks for everything," she quickly kissed him on the cheek, and turned away.

She new someday she might terribly regret her decision.

One month later… 

Chloe entered a small pizzeria, and sat down near a window. She pulled out her laptop, and began to type away. After ordering a slice of pepperoni pizza she heard a familiar chuckle, causing her head to pop up in surprise.

There he was. The man she had given up everything to avoid, only because she was so deeply in love with him. But even after everything they'd been through, even after gaining the strongest bond and connection Chloe could ever imagine to have with something other than a laptop, he sat there laughing with his brain dead girlfriend.

Sometimes she could understand why he loved her, but other times it was like trying to understand a foreign language. Jack was such a complicated man, with all his troubles and experiences. So for him to pick a girl as simple as Audrey sometimes confused her. Equations with unknown solutions bothered her greatly.

Audrey was the only person in Jack's life who was sort of cliché. She was just the pretty blonde daughter of an important government official who fell in love with the main, macho hero. And for that, she hated, but more envied her. How could Jack not see it? He was so smart and so perceptive, but when it came to love, it seemed like the obvious evaded him.

Anger boiling in side her, she closed up her laptop, and with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, she quietly snuck out of the joint.

Jack looked up, to see Chloe walking away, and stood up.

" Chloe wait!" he shouted, happy to see his friend.

She turned to look at him, but ran in the opposite direction.

Jack sat down, bewildered.

One week later… 

_Bang. Bang. _

Someone was at Chloe's door. She opened one eye to see her digital clock, which read 6:05. Damn, she though, already late for work. Throwing on an extra large t-shirt and a pair of old jeans, she went to the door to see who it was.

" Hey Chloe," Jack greeted her, with a bag of donuts and 2 Starbucks coffees. " I figured you might need one."

Jack handed her the coffee, which Chloe took, and invited Jack in.

" So did you just come to feed me, or is there something you want?" Chloe asked, although biting her lip. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. " I guess quitting CTU didn't help my social skills."  
Jack smiled.

" I'm glad it didn't. I'd miss the old you," Jack replied. Chloe snorted. " I just wanted to ask you why you ran away at the pizza parlor the other day. Are you mad at me?"

Chloe frowned. She did not expect to be interrogated by Jack at such an early hour.

" No. I just had somewhere to go."

" You're not a very good liar."

" I'm not mad at you, Jack!"

" So you're not going to tell me why you ran away?"  
" There's nothing to tell."

They stood in silence for a bit, and Chloe new that Jack knew she was keeping something from him.

" Thanks for breakfast, I'm late for work," Chloe said.

Jack nodded, although he looked hurt. He left, and Chloe new she blew it. _You didn't have to lie. _She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she did. Well, maybe he would stay out of her life for good this time.

One year later… 

Chloe roamed the aisles of her local grocery store, not looking for anything in particular. That's when she bumped right into someone, the crash almost knocking her down. She looked up to see Jack's concerned, but happy face.

" Chloe! Are you ok?" he asked.

" Yeah I'm fine," Chloe replied, pushing some hair back behind her ear. " So how are you?"

"Well, I'm still working at CTU. Things have been surprisingly quiet. How about you?" Jack asked.

" Um, I'm working for a small security company. Other than that, not much," she replied.

She really was happy to see Jack again. Outside of working, she spent most of her time thinking or dreaming about Jack. Obviously, what she really was interested in was Audrey.

" So how's… the social life?" Chloe hesitated.

" You can just ask," Jack laughed.

" Are you still with Audrey?"

" No."

Chloe tried to keep herself from smiling.

" That's terrible. What happened?" she asked still trying to keep a sad face.

" She told me that I was obsessed with work, and didn't have time for her. I guess she was right," Jack replied, grimacing.

They both walked to the checkout lane.

" Well CTU is a pretty demanding job!" Chloe pointed out, furious with Audrey for keeping up her reputation of heartless bitch.

Jack helped her load her groceries into her bag. They walked in silence out to her car, where Jack began to cry. Chloe could not believe it.

" I blew it Chloe. I never loved her, and she never loved me, she just thought she did. I never had a connection with her; I don't think I ever even completely trusted her. A year ago you quit CTU and I had no idea why. I know now. Cause I was acting like an idiot. You were the only person who truly ever understood, or cared, or was there for me. But I never acknowledged it. I guess you don't really know what you've got till it's gone," Jack explained, tears pouring down his cheeks.

" And I'm still here for you now," Chloe replied, stroking his face with her hand.

" So you'll give me another chance?" Jack pleaded.

" Love can make people do strange things," Chloe replied.

Jack hugged her, and at that moment, Chloe realized what a wonderful man he was.

" I promise I'll never let you go," Jack vowed, tightening the hug.

" I won't let you," Chloe replied.


End file.
